Rêve ou réalité ?
by Narcissa Hale
Summary: Castiel se prend pour Dieu et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire ... [Destiel]
1. Introduction

**Rêve ou réalité ?**

 **Jumelage:** **Dean Winchester / Castiel Novak**

 **Avertissement** **: Tous les personnages mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Une odeur de rouille et de fer atteignit les narines de Dean. Du sang. Dean émergea de sa torpeur, provoquée par à violent coup porté à la tempe gauche, qui saignait encore, lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Lorsque le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il était suspendu à une poutre par de longues chaînes en acier. Il commença à se débattre. Une silhouette se dessina alors sur le mur nu en béton. Une voix sans timbre se fit entendre :

"Il est vain de tenter de s'échapper, Dean."

Dean eut un sursaut. Il connaissait cette voix, même si elle lui paraissait étrange, comme déformée.

"Cas ? tenta-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Oh non ! je ne suis plus votre ami Castiel. A présent, je suis Dieu. Et je ne peux tolérer que quelqu'un s'oppose à moi, dit Castiel d'une voix froide, tout en saisissant un couteau, auparavant posé sur un chariot, sur lequel étaient soigneusement alignés une multitude d'instruments de torture.

L'ange s'approcha à pas lents de son prisonnier, jusqu'à frôler sa peau. Lorsque le jeune homme sentit son souffle chaud le long de sa gorge, il eut un frisson incontrôlable, et un rictus étira les lèvres de sin geôlier.

Castiel passa un long moment dans cette position, tout en promenant le plat de sa lame sur le corps du séquestré, qui se couvrait de chair de poule. Lorsqu'il se recula enfin, l'homme était tremblant de froid, mais une flamme de défi faisait étinceler ses yeux.

Effleurant la joue du chasseur, l'ange arma son bras. Il l'abattit à toute vitesse, Dean ferma les yeux, puis ...

Un hurlement déchira la quiétude qui régnait dans la maison. Se redressant brusquement, Dean, encore haletant, reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Excédé, il jeta son oreiller, qui vola à travers la pièce, avant de bousculer une lampe, qui explosa au sol en mille morceaux.

Sam accourut aussitôt, l'arme au poing, avant de questionner son aîné sur la teneur de son rêve, sans obtenir de réponse.

Le lendemain, le jeune chasseur essaya de dérider son frère, sans aucun résultat, celui-ci resta morose toute la journée, sa flasque à la main, cherchant frénétiquement une affaire. Il passait son temps à retourner son cauchemar dans son esprit y cherchant une interprétation : ils n'avaient pas vu Cas' depuis qu'il se prenait pour Dieu et ne cherchait pas à organiser une rencontre, l'ange leur ayant clairement expliqué que la prochaine fois qu'ils les verrait, se serait pour les tuer.

 _Voici pour l'introduction, je commence maintenant à écrire la suite ! Beaucoup de Destiel à venir !_


	2. Chapitre 1

Dean devenait de plus en plus acariâtre et Sam ne pouvait rien y faire, à part le réveiller quand il se mettait à hurler, toujours et encore le nom de Castiel. Il commençait à se poser des questions : pourquoi, même lorsqu'il avait un rêve ... agréable, il finissait par crier le nom de l'ange ?

En désespoir de cause, le cadet finit par appeler Bobby, pour lui faire part de son inquiétude pour son frère. Celui-ci, une flasque à la main, s'approcha et s'enquit du sujet de leur discussion. Sam, paniqué, bredouilla quelques mots au sujet d'une possible affaire avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce, le combiné vissé sur l'oreille. Bobby s'étranglait de rire au bout du fil, avant d'être sèchement interrompu par Sam. Il lui promit de se renseigner, discrètement, sur les agissements actuels de l'ange.

Les jours passèrent et les cauchemars s'intensifiaient, sans que Dean ne veuille en parler. Celui-ci passait son temps au bar, tandis que Sam passait son temps à feuilleter des anciens grimoires. N'ayant obtenu aucun résultat, il se résolut à invoquer un ange. Surtout pas Castiel ! Mais Balthazar, qui sans être un ami proche, était un allié de taille. Lorsque celui-ci apparut et que Sam lui exposa la situation, il prit peur et disparut sans donner d'explication. Perplexe, il réessaya mais en invoquant cette fois Gabriel, un archange à l'humour cynique. Sans l'avouer, Sam l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais personne n'apparut, et Sam se retourna, dépité. Il se trouva collé à Gabriel, qui arborait un immense sourire. Sam fit un bond de cinquante centimètres et lâcha un juron. Gabe fit encore quelques plaisanteries avant de questionner Sam à propos de cette visite.

Sam lui refit le même résumé qu'à Balthazar. Gabriel, au fur et à mesure du récit, perdit son sourire et devint de plus en plus pâle. Étonné par leur réaction, Sam se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Gabriel finit par lui dire qu'il allait tout lui expliquer, avant de l'attraper par l'épaule et de l'emmener jusqu'en Biélorussie, afin d'avoir une conversation à l'abri des regards.

Sam, gelé, claquait des dents. Gabriel claqua des doigts et un pull de laine où était brodé "Chasseur personnel du fabuleux archange Gabriel" apparut. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et enfila le pull. Son interlocuteur, reprenant son sérieux, lui expliqua la situation. Castiel absorbait de plus en plus de pouvoir mais avait besoin d'un "catalyseur" pour toute cette énergie. Et ce catalyseur devait avoir un lien très fort avec lui. Et le jeune chasseur était la seule personne correspondant à cette description. L'ange ne voulant pas s'abaisser à demander son aide, il a décidé d'envahir son esprit pour retrouver leur planque et enlever Dean et échanger sa liberté et sa vie contre ce rôle de catalyseur personnel. Mais Dean résistait, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas le but du Dieu, et ne lui dévoilait pas leur adresse. Castiel s'impatientait et augmentait la force de ses attaques mentales.

Affolé, Sam supplia l'archange de les aider, mais celui-ci refusa, le risque étant trop important. Il accepta cependant de ramener son protégé dans leur chambre. Arrivé à destination, Sam se rua dans la pièce, mais celle-ci était vide, comportant des signes de lutte et le lit était défait. Une lampe était éclatée au sol. Il appela sur tous les portables de son frère, en vain.

Dean avait disparu ...


	3. Chapitre 2

Dean se retrouva dans la même pièce que celle de son premier rêve, à l'exception près que Castiel était assis sur une caisse, à l'opposé de la poutre. Il le regardait fixement, la tête légèrement inclinée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais un détail le perturbait : ses yeux ! Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude ! Ils étaient vide, sans émotion.

Tout se déroula ensuite comme dans son rêve, à l'exception près que Castiel ne le poignarda pas. Il le tortura pendant des heures, ne lâchant aucun mot. A chaque blessure, il le soignait puis recommençait à le torturer. Dean hurlait sans relâche, mais ne suppliant pas, il s'y refusait, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser. A un moment, l'ange finit par desserrer les mâchoires. Dean ne comprenait rien, que voulait donc dire Cas' avec "catalyseur" ? Il avait l'air mal en point, sa peau était rouge et sèche autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il finit par retirer sa chemise, et Dean fut horrifié : un poing essayait de passer à travers sa peau, la distendant et la tirant. Ses yeux pleuraient du sang.

Après les tortures vinrent les menaces, l'ange lui promettant d'aller tuer son frère. Malgré cette possible perte, Dean ne fléchit pas. Castiel fit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu : il supplia. Il supplia encore et encore, mais au moment où Dean allait fléchir, celui-ci se figea. Une vive lueur bleue parcourut son coeur, suivant le parcours de ses veines, avant de former une boule bleue dans sa gorge. Il serrait les lèvres mais la boule de feu bleu finit par forcer le barrage formé par ses lèvres.

Au moment où la boule de feu disparaissait, Castiel s'effondra et les chaînes de Dean tombèrent. Se ruant tout d'abord sur la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil, pris de remords. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cas comme ça, il devait l'aider, malgré les atrocités qu'il a précédemment commises. Il alla le récupérer sur le sol, torse nu, puisqu'il ne voulait pas salir sa chemise. Ses muscles étaient secs, mais bien dessinés. Les couloirs étaient vides, aucune trace de quelconques monstres. Il le portait dans ses bras, comme une mère le fait avec son bébé, délicatement, en évitant de le secouer. Il sortit et déposa Castiel dans un buisson avant de courir à une cabine téléphonique. Il se trouvait à 12 heures de route de Sam. Le chasseur vola donc une voiture, retourna chercher l'ange évanoui dans son buisson, et roula jusqu'à un motel en bordure de la ville. Il était de bonne qualité, ce qui le changeait agréablement de ceux qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. En pénétrant dans la suite, il eut un arrêt. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit ! Il allongea son protégé sur l'unique lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, mais au moment de remonter la couverture, il aperçut de nombreuses griffures tout le long de son torse, qui suintaient. Le chasseur alla chercher un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau chaude. Il nettoya soigneusement le corps et vit Castiel se détendre.

Au moment de se coucher à son tour, Dean appréhenda un instant de cauchemarder de nouveau mais finit par arrêter d'hésiter et s'allongea aux côtés de son ange. Il avait raison. Castiel réapparut dans son rêve, mais il était cette fois-ci une créature mi-ange mi-démon, il avait deux personnalités : il l'aidait mais dès que Dean relâchait sa surveillance, il laissait voir ses yeux entièrement noirs et le frappait. Tout à coup, le cauchemar cessa et il replongea dans sa quiétude.

Sam toqua à la porte mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il crocheta la serrure et en entrant, aperçut Dean blottit contre le torse nu de l'ange. Les deux dormaient paisiblement. Il sourit à l'idée que son frère ait enfin pu se reposer. Il s'assit à la petite table en bois qui occupait un angle de la chambre et sortit son ordinateur portable, à la recherche d'une affaire se situant dans les environs. Rien. Il y a des semaines où rien ne se passe, mais elles sont généralement suivies d'une multitude de cas qui submergent les chasseurs. Il fallait donc profiter de ces semaines de "vacances".

Dean émergea aux alentours de 16 heures. Il était collé à un corps chaud, une chaleur qui l'enveloppait et le faisait se sentir à l'abri. Un corps ?! Se redressant brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Castiel et les événements de la veille lui revinrent de plein fouet. Se retournant, il vit son frère, endormi, bouche ouverte, sur une des chaises de la chambre. Dean hésita à le réveiller mais il avait dû conduire toute la nuit pour venir le retrouver. Il secoua Castiel, mais celui-ci était apparemment en train de recharger ses "batteries".

Il alla prendre une douche pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. L'eau frappait avec force son dos, le massant et l'apaisant. Pourquoi avait-il ces cauchemars ? Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils quand il était auprès de Cas ? Pourquoi Castiel avait déconné comme ça ?!

Toutes ces questions sans réponse ... Le bien-être apporté par la douche s'évapora en un instant et Dean e n ressortit plus énervé qu'au départ. Il entendit Sam s'agiter dans la pièce à côté et enfila rapidement un jean et alla le rejoindre. Sam était en compagnie de Gabriel, et semblait agacé. Dean alla se placer aux côtés de son frère et s'enquit du sujet de leur discussion. Qui s'avérait être Castiel. Il essaya en vain de savoir pourquoi son cadet semblait si contrarié. Gabriel abordait un sourire en coin, qui exprimait toute sa satisfaction. Quand Dean lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait plus ces mauvais rêves en présence de Castiel, l'archange eut un sourire énigmatique et disparut.

Dès que l'archange s'envola, Sam explosa. Il n'avait pu obtenir aucune réponse ! Mais Dean ne prêtait aucune attention aux paroles de son frère. Il se demandait pourquoi Gabe lui avait adressé un tel sourire... Il fracassa un de ces cadres typiques des chambres d'hôtel, qui représentent toujours le même paysage, une forêt ou une montagne. Le verre éclata en mille morceaux à ses pieds et sa main était coupée sur tout le long de sa paume. Sam fut arrêté net dans son éclat, interloqué par cette soudaine flamme de folie chez son frère. Sans lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter, l'aîné sortit à grand pas de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant tomber une petite statuette de bergère en porcelaine. Il sauta dans sa voiture, mit la musique à fond et démarra dans un rugissement du moteur.

Il roula un long moment, mais plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus une douleur aiguë au cœur se faisait ressentir. Il avait tellement mal qu'il dût s'arrêter sur le bas-côté et sortir de la voiture. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'allonger sur un tapis de feuille. Le soleil se couchait et les oiseaux arrêtaient peu à peu leur chant, pour laisser place à celui des grillons et au bruissement du vent sur les feuilles. Un lapin bondit hors des fourrés et traversa la route à toute allure. Le chasseur croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le ciel. Pendant plusieurs heures, il ne bougea pas, la nuit était tombée mais il avait toujours cette douleur au cœur, qui était à présent plus diffuse. Soudain, son cellulaire vibra :

" Encore Sam ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais il s'agissait de Bobby.

\- Ecoute Dean, j'ai à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Ta prétendue bonne nouvelle devient toujours une mauvaise ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Pas d'ma faute. Ton frère m'a parlé de tes cauchemars et ...

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien ! l'interrompit Dean.

\- En réalité, si. J'ai trouvé sur un site, assez louche si tu veux mon avis mais c'est mieux que rien, que ces cauchemars avaient une signification très importante.

\- Super! Et ça veut dire quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle. Ça m'a l'air d'être de l'énochien mais une version altérée, un dialecte ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua le vieux chasseur. Je te l'envoie tout de suite.

\- Et meeeerde. Je viens de parler à Gabriel mais il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit et à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, soupira-t-il.

\- Bon bah je te laisse te débrouiller avec ça, Rufus a besoin de mon aide avec un nid de vampires à Seattle, annonça Bobby.

\- Au revoir et bonne chasse !" conclut Dean, mais le patriarche avait déjà raccroché.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Balthazar ne donnai plus signe de vie, Castiel était plongé dans son sommeil réparateur et leur relation avec les autres anges étaient pour le moins tendues. Ils devaient convaincre Gabriel de les aider.


	4. Chapitre 3

Convaincre l'archange ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais Dean était prêt à tout pour connaître la signification de ce texte. Les deux frères laissèrent Cas dans la chambre et allèrent dans une vieille casse désaffectée. Les cadavres de voiture s'empilaient, les piles de pneus menaçaient de s'effondre à tout moment et l'endroit était recouvert par les déjections des pigeons qui avaient envahi les lieux.

Tandis que Sam préparait l'invocation, Dean alla sécuriser l'endroit et s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il revint pile au moment où son frère finissait. Lorsque l'archange apparut, il portait un pull du même genre que celui de Sam en Biélorussie : Propriétaire du chasseur Sam W. Dean s'étrangla de rire, mais le visage du plus jeune se ferma. Le large sourire de leur interlocuteur se transforma en une moue boudeuse :

" As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition, Sammy ?

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva le chasseur.

\- Comme tu veux ... Sammy, ironisa l'archange. Plus sérieusement, que me voulez-vous, encore ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à propos d'un texte, intervint le dernier membre du trio. J'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider ...

\- Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? le coupa-t-il.

\- Euh, eh bien, par hasard, ta grande bonté d'âme serait une raison suffisante, essaya Dean.

\- Je veux un dédommagement en retour, déclara Gabriel.

\- Et quoi donc, intervint rapidement Sam, se sentant un peu à l'écart de la discussion.

\- C'est évident ! Réfléchis un peu, Sammy ! gloussa l'archange.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ... Laisse tomber, soupira le jeune chasseur. Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question !

\- De quoi est-il question ? tenta Dean.

\- NON ! s'énerva Sam, le poing serré.

\- Ton frère ne veut pas sortir avec moi, lança l'archange, suivie d'une petite moue triste.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le frère aîné.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ", dit Sam.

Après de nombreuses supplications de Dean, Sam finit par céder, et accepter ce rendez-vous avec Gabriel. Celui-ci s'approcha du texte, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, qui s'effaça dès qu'il commença à lire. Dean était de plus en plus inquiet tandis que son cadet continuait de rouspéter à propos de ce rencard. L'archange, sourcils froncés, interpella Dean, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Son air sérieux n'augurait rien de bon. Dès que Dean fut assez près, il lui demanda s'il ressentait une douleur inhabituelle au cœur. Il se figea en entendant la question. Comment savait-il ? Son silence exprimait tout ce qu'il taisait, et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Comme il gardait le silence, Sam se rapprocha et se posta juste derrière son frère. Mais l'archange finit par prendre la parole. Il ne voulait pas que Dean écoute ce qu'il avait à dire et celui-ci sortit en protestant. S'adressant à Sam, il lui révéla que Dean et Castiel partageait bien un lien, mais celui-ci s'avérait beaucoup plus fort que prévu. L'écrit était en réalité une prophétie qui annonçait que de l'union du chasseur vertueux et de l'ange torturé en résulterait la création d'un pouvoir extraordinaire, qui serait soit le sauveur de l'humanité, soit la cause de sa destruction. Mais les deux êtres devront faire face à de nombreux obstacles, mais s'ils réussissent à préserver le monde, alors ceux-ci régneront sur le Paradis. Sam alla chercher son frère et ils retournèrent à l'Impala.

Avant de disparaître, Gabriel promit de bientôt se manifester et que leur rencard sera fabuleux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le cadet esquissa un sourire et son frère lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tandis que Dean s'installa dans la voiture, l'archange s'approcha de Sam et s'adossa à l'Impala. Il l'emmènera au cinéma en France, puis dîner en haut de la tour Eiffel, faire une promenade à Venise quand la nuit tombera, puis assister aux coups de minuit sonnés par Big Ben, à Londres. Puis il verra où tout cela les mènera ...

En rentrant, les deux frères retrouvèrent Castiel réveillé, mais toujours torse nu. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Dean aperçut un tatouage dessiné sur son épaule droite. Il ne reconnait pas tout de suite le dessin mais après un instant de réflexion, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un triskèle. A côté de chaque boucle sont écrit : Humain, Monstre, Ange. Peut-être pour signifier que l'on peut passer très rapidement de l'un à l'autre. Il ne savait pas que les anges pouvaient être tatoués. Mais cela lui paraît logique maintenant : ils occupent des corps d'hôtes, et ces corps sont humains donc ... Mais quand diable s'est-il fait tatouer ? En tout cas, le tatouage était magnifique.

Dean se précipita à son chevet mais l'ange eut un mouvement de recul :

" Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Eh bien, je suis Dean ! annonça le chasseur, sonné.

\- Suis-je supposé vous connaître ?" questionna l'ange, perplexe.

Son cœur se serra. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Son ange l'avait oublié.


	5. Chapitre 4

Dean s'effondra sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sam, ne se laissant pas perturber, appela directement Bobby. Il mit le haut-parleur pendant que Castiel restait tranquillement assis sur le lit, regardant ses ongles. Bobby resta sans voix lorsque le cadet lui annonça la soudaine perte de mémoire de l'ange. Au moment où il leur promit de faire des recherches, Balthazar apparut :

" Tiens donc ! Un revenant ! s'exclama le jeune chasseur, amer. Tu viens nous aider que s'il y a des bénéfices à la clef.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça mais ... je suis désolé. Castiel avait grillé un fusible et je ne voulais pas risquer d'être torturé, ou pire, balbutia l'archange, penaud. Mais maintenant, les choses ont changées. Je peux vous aider, annonça-t-il avec aplomb.

\- C'est ça, maintenant que Cas est hors-circuit, tu fais les joli-cœurs, se moqua Dean. Et que peux-tu donc faire, ô grand ange ?

\- Je peux vous apporter des réponses. La quantité de pouvoir a été trop importante pour un seul corps. Castiel a tenté de le contenir mais s'est vite rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver ... du moins pas tout seul. Il a alors tenté de le compartimenter, en envoyant des petites doses sur certains monstres enfermés dans sa prison personnelle, mais ceux-ci ne supportaient pas. Même les pires monstres le suppliaient d'arrêter cette torture. Il a alors découvert qu'une seule et unique personne pourrait supporter une immense quantité de pouvoir, et cette personne c'est toi, Dean. On peut en quelque sorte dire que Castiel n'avait plus d'âme, la première solution pour te convaincre qui lui soit venu à l'esprit a été de te torturer psychiquement. Mais comme tu as résisté encore et encore, il a fini par imploser. Tout son esprit a été balayé, il est brisé. Il a tout oublié, tout ce qu'il a fait, tous ses sentiments, notamment pour toi, Dean. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Aucun ange ne doit savoir, je dis bien, aucun ! Sinon, tous ceux qu'il a pu offenser, vont vouloir se venger. Castiel ne sait plus se servir de ses pouvoirs."

Après cette déclaration, la décision a été très rapidement prise. Il fallait déplacer l'ange le plus vite possible. Tandis que Sam préparait les bagages, Dean alla parler à Castiel. Il s'agenouilla au bord du lit et l'ange le regarda, étonné. Il comprit très bien la chose même si quelques détails lui échappèrent. Dean sourit doucement en se rendant compte que l'ange n'avait rien perdu de sa complaisance.

En entrant dans l'Impala, l'ange s'installa naturellement sur le siège passager et lorsque Dean monta le son de l'autoradio, il fut surpris de voir son passager en train de marquer le rythme. Il avait réussi à lui faire enfiler l'un de ses tee-shirts, après moult négociations, l'ange ne comprenant pas l'intérêt des vêtements. Sam ne les accompagna pas, il devait aider l'archange à récupérer les ingrédients de la liste dictée par Bobby, afin de rendre la mémoire à l'ange.

Dean et son ange roulèrent plusieurs heures, sans direction précise, les paysages défilaient, et ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une ville minuscule, car la nuit tombait. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, de petits pavillons ordinaires, bien entretenus. La ville avait l'air paisible, n'abritant que des petites familles bien rangées. Aucun risque en perspective. Le seul hôtel de la ville était un bâtiment rectangulaire blanc, avec de petits balcons fleuris. La terrasse était couverte de petits parasols colorés. Lorsque les deux hommes poussèrent la porte en bois, une sonnette résonna. Un groom en livrée entrant, avec un grand sourire. L'hôtel étant vide, ils eurent droit à la plus grande suite du bâtiment.

En poussant la porte, Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ce groom s'est bien foutu d'eux ! Leur suite était la suite nuptiale. Un baldaquin aux lourds rideaux de velours blanc, un canapé Louis XIV or et rouge, recouvert de pétales roses et un table en bois clair, au chandelier doré, et à la table parfaitement dressée, les attendaient. Sur la commode étaient disposées des petites figurines et un tableau représentant un nu la surplombait. Castiel n'eut aucune réaction, et Dean s'en félicita intérieurement. C'était décidé, pas de pourboires !

Dean fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : fuir. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, alors que Castiel était encore planté en plein milieu de la chambre. Mais la salle de bain n'était pas mieux que le reste de la suite, la baignoire d'angle était assez grande pour deux personnes, l'éclairage tamisé et un ourson en peluche tenant un cœur était posé sur le couvercle des toilettes. Cependant, il décida qu'après cette longue journée, il méritait bien de se détendre dans un bain. Il laissa l'eau couler jusqu'en haut, avant d'y plonger délicatement. A peine commençait-il à se détendre, il entendit des coups résonner contre la porte. Castiel. Il sortit en se hâtant, s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte. Castiel avait encore enlevé son tee-shirt :

" Qu'y a-t-il encore ? demanda Dean, légèrement agacé.

\- Oh, euh, et bien ... balbutia l'ange, blessé par la réaction de son compagnon de route. Je me demandais pourquoi nous nous étions arrêté dans cette ville ...

\- Parce que c'était l'endroit approprié, c'est tout.

\- D'accord, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, alors ... ", bégaya Castiel, en battant en retraite.

Dean referma alors la porte de la salle de bain et s'y adossa. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi désagréable avec Cas, mais se pouvoir se l'avouer, il était vexé que son ange ne se souvienne pas de lui. Il finit cependant par se reprendre. Il enfila un jean et ressortit. Il s'approcha du canapé où était assis l'ange. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, il se rendit compte que l'homme dormait. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune pendant son sommeil, son visage se détend et a l'air paisible.

Il alla se coucher à son tour dans le baldaquin. Il tourna un long moment dans le lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Mais il fut réveillé par le bruit de draps qu'on écarte. Castiel se faufilait dans le lit :

" Hmmmm ... Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'homme, encore endormi.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai entendu que tu commençais à t'agiter, et à marmonner mon nom. Alors je suis venu, mais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, je peux retourner sur le canapé, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

\- Non, non ! s'écria Dean. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de problème, reste.

\- Merci ", conclut l'ange en s'emmitouflant dans les draps.

Au moment se s'endormir de nouveau, il fut de nouveau réveillé par Castiel qui se collait contre son torse. Il remua un peu avant de s'endormir complètement. Dean se figea avant de se détendre et de s'endormir à nouveau. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Dean ouvrit les paupières, la scène devant ses yeux l'ébahit. Castiel, encore en train de dormir, était encore collé à lui, sa tête sur son torse et une jambe passée sur les siennes. Son propre bras entourait les épaules de l'ange et une main était passée dans ses cheveux. Il n'osa pas bouger, pour ne pas déranger l'ange. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, alors que le soleil se levait lentement. Il observa les rayons caresser le visage de l'ange. C'est alors qu'il remua et ce moment de calme fut brisé, et Castiel se réveilla. Dean retira prestement sa main et repoussa gentiment l'ange, qui roula sur le dos. Il s'étira et sortit du lit, tout en baillant, d'une manière un peu trop naturelle pour tromper l'ange :

"Que se passe-t-il, Dean ? demanda Castiel. Tu as eu un cauchemar ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien dormi. C'est justement ça le problème ! Au lieu de veiller à ta sécurité, j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

\- Pourquoi comme un bébé ? Je ne comprends pas. Un bébé a le sommeil agité et toi, tu as bien dormi ... intervint l'ange.

\- Ce n'est rien, Cas, laisse tomber, soupira le chasseur.

\- Mais sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que t'être bénéfique. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi disais-tu mon nom ? déclara l'autre homme.

\- Oh, pour rien ! Fais pas attention',expliqua Dean, écarlate.

Tout en attrapant son portable, il changea de pantalon, en occultant le regard de l'ange posé sur lui. Sam répondit juste avant que la messagerie ne se déclenche :

" Sam ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? s'exclama le chasseur.

\- Gabriel ! Tais toi ! ... Hum, tu disais, désolé ? demanda son frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ! ... Oh ! Désolé. J'avais pas compris ! Pas besoin de détails. Où est Balthazar ? dit l'aîné, gêné.

\- Parti espionner les anges. Je vais continuer à examiner mes livres pour trouver un sortilège capable de rendre sa mémoire à Castiel. C'était aussi écrit sur la prophétie mais ça a été effacé ...

\- D'accord, bonne chance. Nous allons sortir, pour acheter quelques fringues à l'emplumé", termina Dean avant de raccrocher.

Castiel renfila son tee-shirt de la veille, trop grand pour lui, sans un mot, puis son trench-coat, ce qui lui donnait un air dépenaillé. Dean attrapa son blouson et sortit. Ils croisèrent le groom de la veille dans l'ascenseur, qui avait un sourire éclatant. Dans la voiture, Castiel alluma volontairement l'autoradio en adressant un clin d'œil au chasseur.

La boutique de vêtements de la ville était quasiment vide, la vendeuse s'approcha, un immense sourire commercial plaqué sur le visage. Elle attrapa l'ange par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les rayons. Lorsque Dean les rejoignit, son ange avait les bras chargés de vêtements. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage. Lorsque Cas sortit enfin, Dean n'en crut pas ses yeux : ce n'était plus la même personne. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et une chemise blanche. Il tenait un blouson de cuir par dessus son épaule, arborait un sourire canaille et avait les cheveux savamment décoiffés par la vendeuse. Dean ne put articuler un seul mot, et le sourire de son ange s'élargit. Dean sortit sa carte de crédit et ils sortirent de la boutique, sous l'œil bienveillant de la vendeuse. Avant de rentrer, ils s'arrêtèrent au fast-food et à sa plus grande surprise, l'ange commanda un burger au bacon.

De retour au motel, ils s'installèrent devant le poste de télévision et tombèrent sur un feuilleton. Castiel était totalement fasciné par l'émission mais Dean sentit ses paupières se fermer. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Castiel. Celui-ci passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule du chasseur, qui se blottit contre lui. Cette fois, l'ange ne dit rien lorsque l'autre homme murmura encore son prénom. Mais il commençait à s'agiter, alors l'ange commença à lui caresser la joue et les cheveux. La tête du chasseur glissa alors sur les genoux de l'ange. Celui-ci décida alors qu'il serait mieux pour le chasseur de dormir sur le lit. Il le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et le déposa avec douceur sur le matelas. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son tee-shirt. Mais quand il voulut s'éloigner, la main de Dean s'agrippa au pan de sa chemise, et l'ange tomba violemment sur le chasseur. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa avec étonnement l'ange.


	6. Chapitre 5

L'ange n'osait pas bouger. Il était comme hypnotisé par Dean, qui le regardait encore avec un œil endormi. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, il se redressa sur ses coudes, ce qui le rapprocha encore plus du visage de l'ange. Il fixait la bouche entrouverte de celui-ci, et, sans s'en rendre compte, passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

Rien ne bougeait dans la pièce, à l'exception de leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient de plus en plus vite. Mais, le cellulaire vibra. Dean et son ange se redressèrent rapidement et le chasseur se jeta sur son téléphone. Il s'agissait de Sam, qui n'apportait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'y avait aucun sort pour restaurer la mémoire de l'ange, à part ce qui été auparavant écrit sur la prophétie. Le frère cadet ne resta pas longtemps en ligne, prétextant un autre appel de Bobby, mais son aîné entendit parfaitement Gabriel appeler son frère. Il eut cependant le temps d'être prévenu par son frère que Balthazar allait leur rendre visite dans peu de temps. Il se hâta d'enfiler un tee-shirt et ordonna à Castiel d'en faire autant. A peine habillé, Balthazar apparaissait :

" Mais quelle magnifique chambre ! Dean, tu as vraiment bon goût, se moqua l'archange.

\- Pas ma faute ! Dis, tu étais au courant pour mon frère et Gabriel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est même moi qui ai donné l'idée à mon frère d'inviter le tien à dîner ! Eh ! Mais ça veut dire que nous sommes beau-frères maintenant ! s'exclama Balthazar en éclatant de rire. Par contre, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Castiel, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Quelle nouvelle réjouissante ! Et il ne s'est rien passé, murmura-t-il. Et cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part. Concentre toi ! Alors, que mijotent tes frères les emplumés ?

\- Ils veulent tuer Castiel. Mais avant, ils veulent le torturer, longtemps, très longtemps. Ils veulent en faire un exemple. Raphael est à leur tête. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être James Bond ! ironisa l'archange.

\- Qui est-ce ? intervint l'ange.

\- Personne, Cas, soupira Dean. Bonne chance Balthazar." termina-t-il.

Mais dès que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, et que Castiel essaya d'engager la conversation, Dean s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Il se refit couler un bain brûlant et, l'eau chaude délassant son corps, s'endormit. Dans la pièce à côté, Castiel commença à trouver le temps long. Il alla frapper à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il fut blessé en pensant que le chasseur l'ignorait volontairement mais un cri résonna. Castiel ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme ayant oublié de tourner le verrou dans sa précipitation, et trouva Dean en train de se débattre dans l'eau. Il avait encore un cauchemar, et hurlait son prénom. L'ange se précipita vers lui, mais le chasseur ne se réveillait pas. Quand Dean se calma, la salle de bain était trempée ainsi que Castiel. Ses mèches gouttaient et sa chemise lui collait au corps. Au moment où il se reculait enfin, le chasseur eut un accès de panique. Toujours plongé dans son délire, il recommença à s'agiter, encore plus violemment qu'avant. L'ange réessaya de le maintenir mais le jeune homme bougeait trop. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba dans l'eau. L'eau éclaboussa toute la pièce. Cette chute eut comme effet de réveiller Dean, qui se redressa rapidement et Castiel tenta de l'imiter mais glissa dans la baignoire et sa tête heurta le rebord.

Dean attrapa une serviette et porta son ange évanoui jusqu'au lit. Il lui retira ses vêtements trempés et alla les étendre dans la salle de bain. Mais la tête de Castiel saignait abondamment. Il la banda avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Il resta là pendant plusieurs heures, mais ne relâcha jamais son attention, son inquiétude l'empêchant de faire autre chose. Lorsque les paupières de l'ange battirent enfin, Dean bondit de sa chaise pour examiner sa plaie. Mais, il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour occulter sa faim, son ventre se rappela à lui bruyamment. Castiel sourit et l'envoya acheter à déjeuner, lui promettant de l'appeler s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Dean n'osait pas quitter ses yeux du regard, de peur de laisser celui-ci se promener sur le corps de son ange. Il rougit, prit son manteau, et sortit dans le couloir.

Castiel essaya de se redresser mais sa tête lui tournait trop. Il prit celle-ci dans ses mains, inspira lentement et le malaise passa. Il parvint à se lever et à tituber jusqu'à la commode, pour enfiler un boxer. La tête lui tournant trop, il retourna se coucher. Il ferma les yeux, écarta ses bras en croix et soupira.

En entendant la porte se rouvrir, il appela Dean mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Cependant, des pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Dean grimpa sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur l'ange. Il attrapa la main de Castiel et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Le chasseur se pencha vers le visage de son ange, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa bouche avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse, le parsemant de baisers. Castiel commença à haleter, et Dean remonta vers sa gorge. Il continua jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Il lui dit : "Tu y as réellement cru ?". Il recula pour le regarder face à face. Et dévoila ses yeux noirs.


	7. Chapitre 6

Castiel, horrifié, repousse violemment le démon, qui heurta le miroir en pied dans un coin de la chambre. Le démon revint à la charge en lui lançant un crochet qui brisa le nez de l'ange, qui riposta en le frappant à l'abdomen. Mais le fait de frapper indirectement Dean atténuait la force des attaques de l'ange. Le démon reprit le dessus en attrapant la tête de l'ange par les cheveux et la cogna contre le mur. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol. Mais le sac de chasse du chasseur se trouvait juste à côté de l'ange ensanglanté. Il rampa jusqu'au sac et s'empara du poignard "spécial démon". Et lorsque le démon se jeta sur lui, Castiel lui plongea le poignard dans l'épaule, et le démon, fou de douleur, s'écroula au sol. Castiel se releva tant bien que mal, se jeta sur le sac, fouilla dedans et réussit à sortit une craie. Il en sortit une feuille sur laquelle était dessiné un pentagramme pour enfermer les démons. Il se hâta de le dessiner, pendant que le démon était hors d'état de nuire. Il sortit ensuite les plus solides chaînes qu'il a pu trouvé, immobilisa le démon, puis appela Sam :

" Sam, Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide !, s'écria l'ange, totalement paniqué.

\- Attends deux minutes, j'enfile un pantalon, coupa le jeune homme. Oui c'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Donne moi une formule d'exorcisme ! Vite ! cria Castiel.

\- Pas de soucis, je te l'envoie par message mais pourquoi ?" demanda le chasseur, mais l'ange avait déjà raccrocher.

Le démon insultait sans interruption l'ange, à bout de nerfs, mais qui n'osait pas le frapper, de peur de blesser indirectement Dean, toujours coincé à l'intérieur du corps. L'incantation fonctionna, mais le cœur de l'ange se serra en voyant le visage tordu de douleur du chasseur. Lorsque le démon disparut, Dean tomba de sa chaise et s'évanouit. Son ange se précipita pour le récupérer au sol. Il le porta jusqu'au lit, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela devenait une habitude. Mais, cette fois-ci, Dean ne se réveillait pas aussi vite que d'habitude, malgré tous les "soins célestes" apportés par Castiel. Les heures passaient, et la panique de l'ange augmentait crescendo. Le cellulaire n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais l'ange déclinait tous les appels. Il traversait la suite de long en large, sans jamais marquer de temps d'arrêt, se passant la main dans les cheveux, et se rongeant les ongles de l'autre mai, des réflexes très humains. Après plusieurs heures, Castiel alla s'agenouiller au pied du lit, et se mit à prier. Il pria de toute son âme, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et des sanglots silencieux secouèrent ses épaules. Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce, accompagné d'un bruit de bruissement d'ailes. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Castiel retourna doucement la tête et aperçut, les yeux rougis, Balthazar et Gabriel, les visages emplis de compassion. Les deux lui caressèrent la joue, lui adressèrent un sourire attendri et disparurent.

Après la visite de ses frères, Castiel s'accorda encore une demi-heure de pleurs avant de se relever péniblement et de retirer tout le sang qui maculait son corps. Il entra dans la douche et frotta sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une masse rougie. Il laissa l'eau lui marteler le dos, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il s'adossa au mur froid et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. En se rendant compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était, il eut un accès de colère. Il se releva, sortit en trombes de la douche, enfila un des jeans délavés de Dean et retourna au chevet de celui-ci. Comme il ne montrait aucun signe d'un possible réveil, l'ange appela Sam, afin d'obtenir quelques nouvelles pouvant éventuellement apporter une solution :

"Sam?

\- Enfin ! Plus de trois heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Que se passe-t-il ? Gabe ne veut rien me dire mais je sais que ça concerne Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Un démon l'a possédé, je l'ai exorcisé et Dean est évanoui et ne se réveille pas, annonça l'ange.

\- Assez succin comme résumé. Mais efficace. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Sam, posément.

\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! s'emporta l'ange, furieux. Je ne reconnais pas l'homme que j'... mon ami ! Il est dans une sorte de coma et ...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tenta le chasseur, mais il eu pour seule réponse la tonalité du combiné. L'ange avait raccroché. Merde !"

L'ange commençait à perdre patience au bout du fil, lorsqu'il entendit Dean s'agiter dans les draps. Il raccrocha aussi sec et courut auprès du blessé. Ses paupières s'agitèrent et il remua les doigts. Castiel, le cœur empli d'espoir, essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient séché sur ses joues. En voyant les lèvres du chasseur essayer de s'adresser à lui, il se pencha pour coller son oreille contre celles-ci. Dean réussit à articuler un "merci" tremblant et à sourire. Il tenta de se redresser mais Castiel le força à se rallonger en lui ordonnant de se reposer. Il s'allongea auprès du chasseur, les respirations coordonnées. Dean se rendormit, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un sommeil paisible. Il vint poser sa tête sur le torse de l'ange, d'une façon tout à fait naturelle. Castiel n'osa pas un mouvement, se contentant de respirer l'odeur corporelle de l'homme endormi, d'étudier ses traits parfaits et de savourer le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Une larme solitaire perla au coin de son œil. Dean se réveilla aussitôt, mué par une sorte d'instinct, et se redressa sur un coude. Il essuya cette larme traîtresse du pouce et sourit :

" Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif.

\- Je suis juste heureux que tu sois en vie, c'est tout, balbutia l'ange, une autre larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Merci, Cas, merci pour tout", dit le chasseur, tout en se penchant pour lécher cette deuxième larme, la voix toujours rauque, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la soif. Il embrassa la larme avant de se diriger vers les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ange. Celui n'osa pas esquisser un mouvement, restant immobile, de peur de briser ce moment.

Lorsque la bouche de Dean se posa sur la sienne, son cœur explosa de bonheur.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un tout petit peu de retard, mais les examens ne laissent pas de répit ! :)**

* * *

Mais lorsque Dean approfondit le baiser, forçant le barrage formé par les lèvres de Castiel, une immense douleur le saisit. Il hurla avant de retomber sur le lit. Castiel, paniqué, se précipita pour examiner son corps, il ne découvrit aucune blessure. Il le retourna sur le ventre et ne put décocher un seul mot. Dean, entre deux cris, le harcelait pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais Castiel restait muet. Une spirale noire se dessina sur l'épaule musclée du chasseur, rejointe par deux autres spirales identiques à la première, pour former un triskèle, le même que possédait l'ange. Une fois le dessin formé, un tremblement de terre ébranla le monde entier et la douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Le chasseur se précipita dans la salle de bain pour observer son épaule. Il n'en revint pas lorsqu'il aperçut le triskèle.

Sam était en train de discuter avec son archange lorsque la terre trembla. Balthazar apparut dans les secondes qui suivirent et se contenta de dire : "La prophétie a commencée", avant de disparaître. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, ébahis.

" Pourquoi ai-je le même tatouage que toi qui apparaît sur ma peau ? explosa le chasseur

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est apparu sur mon épaule de la même façon, pile au moment où j'ai ... libéré les âmes du Purgatoire, avoua l'ange, penaud.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?! J'ai rien fait, hurla Dean.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien du tout, murmura Castiel, désespéré.

\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais m'énerver contre toi, s'excusa le jeune homme, en posant sa main sur le bras de l'ange. Il caressa ensuite le tatouage de celui-ci du bout des doigts, lui déclenchant des frissons. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner", dit-il à voix basse, un sourire dans la voix.

Mais l'ange ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, tant de temps qu'il se retenait, patientait en espérant qu'un jour, son rêve se réalise. Cette fois-ci, lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, il n'y eut ni détonation, ni tatouage tribal. Simplement leur passion mutuelle qui les dévorait de l'intérieur. Sa colère transformée en un désir provoquant, Dean se colla contre l'ange, l'embrassant sur la ligne de la mâchoire, avant de se reculer brusquement, laissant un courant d'air froid passer entre eux, déclenchant de longs frisson à l'ange, qui, choqué, resta bouche bée. Dean, éclatant d'un rire aussi léger que des bulles de champagne, s'avança lentement vers la chambre, une invitation dans le regard. Castiel, rendu fou par cet abandon, se rua à sa suite, pour le pousser violemment sur le matelas et de revendiquer fièrement sa bouche. Dean, entre deux baisers vindicatifs, parvint à articuler : "Je commence à être à l'étroit dans ce jean", avec un sourire canaille. L'ange, le souffle coupé par l'émotion, s'empressa d'accéder à cette demande muette. Une fois leurs vêtements superflus enlevés, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois ...

Retombant sur le lit, épuisés, mais toujours mains dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, ils fermèrent les yeux, se délectant du moment. Mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et paniqués, Dean se redressa précipitamment, se prenant les pieds dans les draps et s'effondra au sol. Castiel, plus posé, se rhabilla tranquillement mais les coups de sonnette s'intensifièrent. Dean attrapa ses affaires, manquant de peu de retomber, et courut dans la salle de bain. Castiel, enfin vêtu de son habituelle chemise et de son jean, ouvrit en grand la porte, arborant un sourire éclatant. Sam entra dans la pièce avant de se figer, comprenant pourquoi les deux hommes avaient mis autant de temps à lui ouvrir. Il balbutia, écarlate :

" Désolé ! Je suis venu parce que tu ne répondais pas et j'étais inquiet à propos du démon, mais je peux repartir maintenant que je sais que tout va bien, continua-t-il avant de se retourner et de rouvrir la porte.

\- Mais non ! Il n'y a pas de soucis ! s'exclama l'ange, désorienté. Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté. Assieds-toi !"

Au moment où Sam prenait place sur le canapé, Balthazar apparut, un cocktail à la main, s'assit à côté de lui et croisa les jambes sur la table basse. Dean sortit enfin de la salle de bain, rasé de frais, mais son sourire s'évanouit en apercevant ses deux invités :

" Tu n'as pas l'air content de nous voir, annonça l'ange, sarcastique.

\- Pas tellement, tu nous apporte que des embrouilles ! marmonna le chasseur.

\- Bref, merci de ta confiance, souffla Balthazar, vexé. Je suis venu pour avertir que les anges sont toujours à la recherche de Castiel, et qu'ils sont toujours aussi remontés. Raphael affirme sa position au Paradis et rassemble de plus en plus de fidèles. Vous devez contre-attaquer maintenant où ça sera trop tard.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel, posa une main sur son épaule, et Balthazar écarquilla les yeux, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est quoi ce putain de lien entre vous ? cria l'ange, totalement perdu.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondirent le couple, s'étudiant mutuellement, sans aucun résultat. Se questionnant sur la santé mental de leur interlocuteur, ils reposèrent la question, toutefois sur un ton plus doux. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Vous ne voyez rien ! Cette sorte de corde de feu bleu entre vous deux ! Elle rejoint vos deux ... Oh ! Il étouffa le dernier mot, le mot "cœurs", se rendant soudain compte que cette corde est un effet direct de la prophétie. Rien, laissez tomber !, avant de disparaître en fumée.

\- De plus en plus bizarre, l'emplumé !"

Sam ne pipa pas mot, il avait compris ce que Balthazar allait dire. Il laissa les deux hommes discutaient entre eux, les regarda s'interroger, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vite, la deuxième partie de la prophétie lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la menace sous-jacente. Il s'éclipsa à son tour, abandonnant les deux hommes à leur bonheur. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'y adossa dans un soupir. Il était épuisé. Il glissa le long du battant, jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de fermer les yeux et de se cacher le visage de ses mains. Il était dans cette position depuis quelques minutes lorsque Gabriel apparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Sam, le visage toujours caché, esquissa un sourire. C'était son ange, son archange. Gabriel. Malgré des débuts houleux, marqués par de nombreux combats, il avait réussi à voir à travers le masque que c'était construit l'archange, composé de cynisme, de sarcasme et de vannes douteuses. Il était parvenu à percer cette carapace, à voir ce coeur que Gabriel essayait désespérément de cacher au reste du monde. Il dissimule aussi sa peur d'être abandonné et son besoin vital de famille. Il reste cependant un être généreux, qui aide son prochain en faisant semblant de rechigner. N'avait-il pas aidé les Winchester de nombreuses fois ? Il retira lentement ses mains avant de regarder le visage souriant de son partenaire. Celui-ci tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, sans un mot, comprenant son besoin de silence. Le jeune chasseur saisit la main et ils partirent tous les deux, les mains toujours liées.

Ils apparurent dans un chalet du Montana, leur "maison" depuis le début de leur relation. C'était un petit cocon de bois, perdu aux milieux des montagnes recouvertes de forêts. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et contemplèrent le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Tout était aménagé comme Sam l'aurait fait, tout était comme dans ses rêves. C'était sobre, mais bien organisé et avec du goût. Le canapé de cuir marron, le tapis rouge, les cadres en bois avec des peintures à l'aquarelle de paysages, les coussins moelleux donnaient une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Gabriel s'adossa au torse de Sam et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant que l'archange ne se décide à prendre la parole :

" J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.

\- Quoi ?! Eh bien, vas-y, dit Sam, qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son anxiété.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à propos de toi, ni de nous, déclara Gabriel, esquissant un sourire. Le coeur de Sam rata un battement, il avait dit "nous" ! Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Mais elle disparut rapidement, son anxiété revenant au galop.

\- De qui alors ? lança le chasseur, assez sèchement.

\- Castiel.

\- Qui a-t'il ? s'exclama-t'il, paniqué.

\- Les anges forment une armée, pour venir le capturer et le faire payer. Barthélémy est à leur tête, soutenu par Naomi. Ils n'arrivent pas encore à le localiser mais ils n'en sont plus très loin et ...

\- Faut prévenir Dean ! coupa Sam, en se saisissant de son portable et en composant le numéro de son frère, qui répondit juste avant que son frère ne tombe sur la messagerie.

\- Oui ? répondit-il, d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Non, finalement je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hum ? s'enquit-il

\- Castiel est en danger, débita à toute vitesse le cadet.

\- Quoi ? rugit le chasseur. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Sam lui répéta ce que l'archange lui avait raconté. On doit l'emmener au bunker ! Tout de suite !

\- Calme-toi, Dean.

\- Me calmer ?! T'es sérieux ? On parle de Cas et tu me demandes de me calmer ! explosa le chasseur, furieux. On doit éliminer ces anges.

\- Attendez, intervint Castiel, le téléphone étant en haut-parleur. On ne pourra pas leur résister. Je vais me rendre, vous serez épargnés.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux chasseurs.

\- Je vais l'amener au bunker, il y sera en sécurité puis on ira s'occuper de ces trous duc emplumés !"

Sitôt le téléphone raccroché, Dean s'empara de son sac de voyage, y jeta ses affaires ainsi que celles de l'ange avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture. Castiel n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il entendit hurler le chasseur, le houspillant de se dépêcher. Une fois les deux hommes installés, l'Impala démarra en trombe et s'éloigna dans un crissement de pneu. Le voyage fut long, le couple guettant le moindre indice indiquant la présence d'anges dans les environs, ne s'arrêtant que dans de minuscules villes, n'y restant que quelques minutes avant de repartir. Lorsque Dean referma enfin la porte du bunker, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Mais il ne perdit pas un précieux instant, se ruant sur l'ordinateur avant d'appeler Balthazar, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter cette vendetta. Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'avec deux solutions envisageables : tuer tous les anges vengeurs ou tuer leurs dirigeant en espérant que les autres abandonnent et les rejoignent, sinon ils reviendraient au plan numéro un. Cela faisait environ une heure que les trois hommes réfléchissaient à l'identité possible du chef de cette rébellion, lorsque Balthazar eut une illumination :

"Barthélémy ! C'est forcément lui !

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit le chasseur.

\- Oh, je comprends, continua le second ange. C'est un leader-né. Il a très charismatique et parvient à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut rien qu'en parlant. Il est aussi très puissant et très vindicatif. Nous allons avoir énormément de mal à le tuer.

\- Rien n'est perdu d'avance !"


	9. Chapitre 8

La découverte de la vendetta menée par Barthélémy et ses sbires à l'encontre de Castiel déclencha un vent de panique chez les deux chasseurs ainsi que chez les deux anges. Une véritable effervescence régnait dans le bunker. Même Gabriel affichait une mine renfrognée et concentrée. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Seul Castiel semblait rester calme, malgré l'épée de Damoclès en suspens au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, il essayait de convaincre ses compagnons de le laisse faire face seul à ses détracteurs. Dean prenait son mal en patience, se retenant d'attraper son amant par les épaules pour tenter de le ramener à la raison. Cependant, après un mois entier cloîtré sous terre à ronger son frein, l'aîné ne tint plus et explosa, alors que Castiel émettait encore une fois l'idée de se rendre :

\- Non mais t'es malade ? Cas', arrête de déconner ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde et les autres non plus ! On vient à peine de te retrouver et tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Me quitter ? Je ne te lâcherai pas, à moins que tu me regardes dans les yeux, en disant que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et que la mort t'apportera un répit, le bonheur t'étant inaccessible sur Terre ? Vas-y ! Répète ça et je te laisserai tranquille !

Le chasseur était à bout de souffle, le visage rougi, les mains tremblantes et les yeux humides. Castiel en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant de la peine qu'il pouvait causer à son compagnon.

\- Je ... euh ... enfin ...

\- Vas-y ! Crache moi ce fiel et j'abandonnerai ! Sinon, je ne te quitterai en aucun cas, et si tu venais à mourir, je te suivrais aussitôt dans la tombe !, s'exclama Dean.

Les autres occupants de la pièce s'étaient éclipsés en toute discrétion, laissant le couple à leur échange houleux. Dean se rapprochait pas à pas de Castiel, qui restai figé sur place, incapable du moindre geste, un air éperdu sur le visage. Jamais l'ange ne lui avait paru si désemparé. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, ses paupières battant avec frénésie, les longs cils noirs effleurant les pommettes laiteuses. Il se tordait les mains en se mordant la lèvre. Ces lèvres ... rien n'avait jamais paru autant attirant pour Dean que ces lèvres purpurines. Il voulait les embrasser, les lécher, les mordre jusqu'à plus soif. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à frôler le torse de l'ange. Celui-ci s'était raidi, incapable de percer à jour le schéma complexe que suivait l'esprit de Dean selon lui. Il fixait le col de l'éternelle chemise en flanelle de son partenaire quand soudain une main vint lui attraper délicatement mais fermement le menton et le releva. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le souffle de l'ange se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se plongea dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis, y lisant tous les sentiments encore non avoués. En effet, Castiel n'hésitait pas à confier à chasseur l'amour qu'il lui portait mais ce dernier n'y répondait que par un sourire ou un baiser. Dean le sortit rapidement de ses pensées en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées de l'ange. Le baiser s'intensifia progressivement, leur langue se mêlant en un ballet endiablé. Leurs mains tentaient de couvrir le plus de surface possible et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre comme une tentative de ne faire plus qu'un. Castiel sentait le chasseur durcir contre sa hanche, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Les gémissements que poussait son amant contre sa bouche le rendaient fou et un lorsque celui-ci lui effleura l'aine, il perdit définitivement le contrôle. Il repoussa violemment Dean, qui le regarda surpris, surprise vite envolée lorsque l'ange le mena tendrement vers le canapé. Il le poussa dessus avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, la friction du tissu les faisant gémir indécemment. Castiel tira violemment sur la chemise du chasseur, arrachant les boutons, et tirant un cri de surprise au chasseur, vite étranglé par un mouvement de ses hanches plus profond et appuyé qu'auparavant. Les lèvres de Castiel se posèrent sur la jugulaire de son amant, aspirant la peau entre ses dents et la suçotant, le marquant comme sien. Il continua son labeur, laissant marques et morsures. L'ange se laissa glisser entre les jambes du chasseur, qui souleva le bassin par réflexe. Il supplia son amour, la voix rauque :

\- Cas, je t'en prie ... Suce-moi.

L'ange ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire coquin, se léchant les lèvres de façon suggestive. Il défit d'un geste la ceinture et le jean de son chasseur et tira d'un coup sec, dévoilant le sexe turgescent de son amant. Accrochant son regard à celui du chasseur, il se pencha lentement, et resta quelques instants dans cette position, laissant son souffle frôler le membre palpitant d'impatience. Dean émit quelques geignements plaintifs, invitant l'ange à commencer. Soudain, l'ange l'engloutit, se forçant à atteindre la base, laissant sa main errer parmi les poils sombres du chasseur, formant une couronne autour du membre fièrement dressé. Il titilla ensuite les bourses, tout en continuant son délicieux tourment, suçotant le gland, léchant la veine parcourant la longueur du sexe, et l'avalant entièrement. Dean émettait des gémissements aphrodisiaques pour l'ange et des cris rendus rauques par le plaisir. Castiel effleurait les cuisses, le ventre et les fesses de son amant, le faisant trembler de plaisir, des frissons le secouant. Dean plongea sa main dans les boucles de son partenaire, accompagnant les mouvements de tête de l'ange, et lorsque la pression devenait trop fort, le poussant pour avaler encore plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, lorsque son amant approcha son index de l'antre sacrée du chasseur, la pression devint insoutenable, et lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra, malgré le tiraillement, le Winchester se perdit dans un océan de plaisir. Castiel continua son labeur, ajoutant progressivement un second doigt, puis un troisième. La douleur ressentit fac à cette intrusion estompa légèrement le plaisir, mais lorsque l'ange appuya sur la boule de nerfs de son amant, celui-ci se tendit brusquement et se répandit en longs jets brûlants dans la gorge de son amant. Celui-ci avala péniblement et se redressa, embrassant son partenaire, les lèvres collantes. Dean lui rendit fougueusement son baiser, avant de balbutier : Je t'aime. L'ange le regarda, un ir émerveillé au visage. Dean esquissa un sourire puis se mit à quatre pattes, présentant sa croupe à un ange diablement excité.

Cependant, celui ne réagit pas. Le chasseur se retourna pour faire face à un Castiel blanc comme neige. Il lui prit le visage en coupe, un air soucieux sur le visage :

"Que se passe-t'il ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Je ... Le chasseur commençait à paniquer, Castiel restant désespérément muet.

\- ... Je ... Dean ... Regarde ton dos ...

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Vas-y je te dis !"

Dean partit en courant sans demander son reste, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, s'attirant des cris horrifiés de la part de Sam et Gabriel, qui batifolaient dans le couloir. Il se tortilla devant le miroir, pour finir par apercevoir son dos. Ses épaules étaient recouverte par des spirales et autres arabesques noires. Elles partaient toutes du triskèle. Le jeune homme commença à hurler, paniqué. Sam et son compagnon déboulèrent en panique, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent les marques, ils s'éclipsèrent. La prophétie. A chaque moment fort de leur relation, leur mise en couple, puis la confession des sentiments du chasseur, la marque s'étendait.

Dean rejoignit Castiel, qui l'attendait, un air soucieux sur le visage, son torse nu laissant apparaître les mêmes marques que celles de Dean. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'adresser un seul mot, la porte du bunker s'effondra, entraînant un raffut terrifiant. Les alarmes résonnèrent, les faisceaux rouges de l'alerte les aveuglant. Ils étaient attaqués. Dean se précipita sur ses armes alors que Cas' dégainait son poignard. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts au combat.

Ils entendirent un rire couvrir le bruit de l'alarme puis virent une silhouette se dessiner le long des murs. Un corps émergea des ténèbres. L'individu s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade, surplombant le couple, avant de parler :

"Bonjour Castiel. Tu devais te douter que nous te débusquerions."

Barthélémy.


End file.
